


And if You'll Look to Your Left...

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Draco and Harry are friends, Except for the epilogue, Friendship, No Slash, Post-War, Pranks and Practical Jokes, School searching, Tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To encourage prospective students to choose Hogwarts as their educational destination, Professor McGonagall has arranged for a new option for parents and their kids: tours of the school. When Draco gets wind of it, he can't resist having a little fun and even convinces Harry to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if You'll Look to Your Left...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my sister Elizabeth's plot bunny and she demanded that I bring it to life. I'm not sure if I did it exactly the way she wanted, but this was how the inspiration struck me so she can deal or write her own. Honestly though, I think this is something Harry and Draco would totally do if they ever became friends and were in this exact situation.

“So, I heard that Professor McGonagall is having prospective students and their parents tour the school to see if they want to go here,” Draco said as he flopped gracefully onto the couch, tossing his feet up onto Harry’s lap and covering the book he was reading. 

“I was studying,” Harry said with a sigh, shoving Draco’s feet off of his book. 

“Oh please,” Draco said with a wave of his hand, “Staring at one page for ten minutes does not count as studying.” Harry glared at the other boy, but it held no malice. After the war was done and the trials were over with, Draco had received no punishment as it was determined that he had been acting under extreme duress and had been forced into his role in the war. Not everyone agreed with that, but that was their problem. Harry had had enough fighting for one lifetime so when the new school year started, he and his old nemesis had buried the hatchet to discover that they actually got along rather well. Ron and Hermione took longer to convince but everyone was able to be civil with each other. Now, Draco was in the Gryffindor common room, bothering Harry. 

“I was turning the pages,” Harry grumbled, “Besides, where else would they go?”

“Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, the SSW, the ASWW,” Draco listed easily, “Hogwarts isn’t the center of the world you know.”

“What are those last two?” Harry asked, brows furrowed. Draco gave a long suffering sigh, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. 

“The Salem School of Witchcraft and the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Draco clarified, “Before you ask, they were not at the tri-wizard tournament because that’s a European custom.”

“And them staying out of the war?” Harry asked, accusation clear in his voice.

“Don’t the Americans always stay out of wars for as long as they can manage? Unless of course there’s oil to be found somewhere,” Draco pointed out, “Anyway, back to these tours. They’re going to be student led and I think—“

“I’m not giving tours to a bunch of ten-year-olds and their picky parents,” Harry cut Draco off, “I can’t imagine giving a tour to a kid like you with parents like yours.”

“I was a delight,” Draco sniffed, mock offense covering his face for a moment, “And god no, I wasn’t going to try and convince you to give tours. I actually think there’s a way we can have a bit of fun with them.” He gave Harry a conspiring smile and the dark-haired boy found himself getting excited. 

\---

Draco had discovered that there were going to be four tours total, two in the morning and two in the afternoon. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry had a feeling that McGonagall had planned that so the castle would be relatively empty when the tours were given. The first and second years were nothing much to worry about, and the weather was nice so they would probably be out on the grounds anyway. 

“McGonagall is going to kill us,” Harry muttered, suddenly regretting every decision that brought him to this point.

“That’s only if she catches us,” Draco answered with a wave of his hand, nearly smacking Harry in the face. Harry gave the other boy a withering look. 

“Just cast the bloody jinx,” Harry hissed. A tour group was about to come around the corner. Draco gave a mischievous smile and raised his wand. 

“Cantis maxima unum sagum,” Draco murmured, his lips forming around the pronunciation in an easy and familiar way. Harry watched as the spell dropped from the ceiling like a curtain, shimmering for a moment before fading from view. Draco and Harry sat under their Disillusionment Charm as they waited for the group to pass through their jinx. 

“And if you’ll look to your left,” the tour guide was saying, a seventh year Hufflepuff. She passed through the curtain and the next words out of her mouth were practically non-English as she began opera singing quite loudly. Her face grew continually more confused as she found that she couldn’t stop. Draco and Harry dissolved into quiet snickers before Draco tugged on Harry’s sleeve so that they could make their escape. 

“Finite,” Draco whispered, pointing back at the poor girl as they ran.

\---

They had cast what Draco had dubbed the Singing Curtain jinx at least five more times between the two tour groups before the blonde came up with a better idea. 

“What if someone gets hurt?” Harry hissed, once again getting cold feet. 

“Oh come on, where’s that Gryffindor sense of adventure?” Draco whispered, his eyes lighting up with a fire that only sneaking around could cause. Before Harry could protest any more, Draco was raising his wand as a tour group was coming around the corner. 

“And over this way,” the tour guide was in the midst of saying, but she wouldn’t get out another word. 

“Crepitus maleficus,” Draco murmured, pointing at the air above the group. Instantly, hundreds of Wizard Crackers appeared in the air above the group, each one exploding in a burst of colorful sparks and confetti, the prizes inside raining down on the group. This time, Draco didn’t have to muffle his laughter as there was so much commotion already. He and Harry ran away again, still concealed under their Disillusionment Charm. 

\---

Harry and Draco continued to hide in little nooks and crannies ahead of the tour groups, casting minor jinxes that would disrupt things for a moment or two. Harry’s favorite had been the Dancing Feet jinx. Seeing Neville break out into uncontrollable ballet had been a laugh. 

Draco was trying to shush him as they got into position again, a new jinx ready, wands raised. 

“Finite,” a firm voice said from behind them and Harry’s heart sank into his stomach. The Disillusionment Charm lifted and the two boys turned to stare into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. 

“To we who are about to die, salute you,” Draco muttered from behind him. Harry reached back to smack him without looking. 

\---

“You can’t deny that it was fun,” Draco said later, when the two of them were elbow deep in dirty cauldrons. Harry wanted to be angry with the other boy, but the truth of it was that it had been fun, more fun than he could remember having in a long time. 

“Shut up and scrub your cauldron,” Harry said instead, missing the victorious smile that spread across Draco’s lips as he began scrubbing again. 

\---

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
